The Vampires' War
by Dimensional Traveller
Summary: Also written by ChocolateCoveredJockey. Modern Day NY. Two vampire clans are at war with eachother, a war that has lasted for 100s of years. The winner becomes Vampire King. Full Summary inside.
1. Summary & Intro & Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of it's characters, Disney does. I do not own Jo, ChocolateCoveredJockey does. I own Floaty, Trench, Bullet, Tasara, Melinda, Serena, and Charlie. The words Naga and Tuuli came from Amelia Atwater Rhodes **_**Hawksong**_**, the other words were created by ChocolateCoveredJockey and myself. I do not own Harry Dresden, Jim Butcher does.**

_Manhattan and Brooklyn are like a busy cities, day and night people walk the side walks to and from work, shops, resteraunts, and other places. Police sirens shriek as police cars cut their way through wall-to-wall traffic; during all this fuss a secret war between two of the largest and oldest vampire clans are warring. Trench's clan and Spot Conlon's Clan. The vampire war has been going on for over two hundred years, no vampire remembers how or why it started; few think of peace, others wanting to continue fighting in memory of those close to them they lost in the war. The only thing that is remembered of the war is that whichever clan's leader wins is crowned King of the Vampires._

**Character Explanations: **

**Trench**: Trench is a 400 year old vampire who leads his clan; he is a man-whore and sleeps with nearly every woman he comes in contact with. He is smooth talking, he rarely shows anger or annoyance; he is aways seen smoothing out imanginary wrinkles on his suit. Along with running his vampire clan he is also the leader of a large gang in Manhattan, some call him the "Al Capone of New York." How he keeps his secret so well that he is a vampire from the human gangsters still has his vampires very, very amazed. If you want to know what Trench looks like, simply look up Maurice Benard or Sonny Corinthos.

**Jo**: Jo is a beautiful curly-raven haired green eyed woman. She is smart, cunning, quick on her feet, and extremely tough. She and her sister are two of Trench's best vampires and who can get the job done when others can't. Jo is gorgeous but has no idea of just how beautiful she is, Trench is always after her to become his mate (wife), each time she refuses. She is usually seen wearing total black, some times she is also seen camoflauge pants. She is rarely seen without her long black leather ankle lengthed jacket. Jo is not my character, she is owned by Chocolate Covered Jockey. Check out her story, "Take Me or Leave me." Jo likes Jack a lot, but she also misses her original home in Port Royal.

**Floaty**: Floaty is Jo's sister, the two are the same age (22), Jo is older than Floaty by a minute. Floaty is a kind, tough, and intellegent woman, like her sister she is quick on her feet. She is also the only Wizardess-Vampire known to Vampire-Kind. When Trench was turning Floaty into a vampire she nearly died, Trench knowing a powerful wizard, asked the wizard to heal her, which he did. He also accidently gave Floaty the powers of a wizard and soon had to teach her how to use the powers. Floaty is a bit distant and known to be the "crazy vampire," but really she's very sane. She uses the rumor to her advantage from time to time though. Floaty has firey curly red hair, dark brown eyes, she looks a lot like Kristen Dunst. She's usually seen wearing black pants, a black tight shirt, and an ankle lengthed dark blue jacket that looks like something Barbossa would wear. She carries a wizard's staff, and keeps a wand in her pocket, she also keeps a bracelet that has shields etched into it on her wrist, she is also known to wear a fedora at times. Floaty has a large crush to Spot and usually goes out of her way to avoid fighting him. (Yes too all Dresden Files Fans, she is based quite a bit off of Dresden in this story. Long Live Harry Dresden!)

**Spot Conlon**: Spot is the leader of his clan, unlike Trench who is power hungry, Spot wishes every day for peace. His face looks older a bit wearier thanks to this vampire-war that's been going on for hundreds of years. Spot is a good, fair, and tough leader, he is also a good friend and does all he can to protect his vampires; he always hopes that Trench will one day to come to his senses and want peace. Spot is usually seen a dark blue turtle neck; black jeans; black ankle lengthed boots that are like combat boots; and a long black leather trench coat thats pockets are filled with weapons of all kinds; around his waist (like all male and female vampires in both clans) he wears a belt that holds two pistols, extra bullets, daggers, and a sword. He has a large crush on Floaty, he's only met her once or twice on neutral grounds but likes her a lot. (Little does he know the feeling is mutual.)

**Jack Kelly**: Jack is Spot's second in command, like Spot he will do anything to protect the vampires in Spot's clan. Jack is quick on his feet, extremely strong, a bit of a clown at times (especially in times when comic relief is needed), but a good loyal friend, and strong fighter. He is seen usually wearing tight dark black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a leather black ankle lengthed trench coat. When he goes into the neutral territory he wears denim jeans, brown cowboy boots, a western themed t-shirt, a brown vest, and a bandana he wears around his neck, he is also seen with a cowboy hat at times. Jack also has a large crush on Jo and spends time with her on netural ground.

**Skittery**: Skittery is in Spot's clan, Skitts is the technical person in Spot's clan, he searches the internet for anything useful that Spot could use to end the vampire war, but also things that Spot wants or needs for either himself or his vampires. Skitts comes with the other vampires when they need to steal something, or need to fight Trench's vampires, at times, otherwise he stays back at Spot's mansion which is at the very end of Brooklyn, when seeing Spot's mansion one has to wonder: am I still in Brooklyn? Skitts is usually seen wearing a loose pair of dark denim jeans, sneakers, and a band t-shirt. When he's out with the other vampires he wears a tight black t-shirt, black jeans and black combat boots, and a black ankle lengthed trench coat.

**Kid Blink**: Kid Blink is in Trench's clan, and like Skittery is the technical vampire. He's kind, sweet, a little shy, and wears a brown eye patch over his left eye that was blinded by daylight a long time ago. He likes to tell jokes, and be a good friend to all vampires around him, he's not too fond of Trench though. His two best friends are Jo and Floaty. He's usually seen wearing dark denim blue jeans or capris, sneakers or sandals, t-shirts, open button down shirts over his over shirts, and much more, he's very eclectic. Unlike Skitts he doesn't go along on fights or when to steal something, Trench doesn't want to take any chances on losing him.

**Bullet**: Bullet is a tall, muscular man whose both one of Trench's gangsters and a half vampire (making it so he can go out in the day time). He's not as serious about the vampire war as full blooded vampires are; he's usually seen dressed in leather black pants and boots, a dark grey t-shirt, and a black silver studded vest. On his hands he wears biker gloves. He has short curly black hair, and dark brown eyes, his left arm is filled with tattoos up and down. Along with being a half vampire and gangster he's also a biker. He's an adrenaline junkie and loves fighting in the vampire war and being one of Trench's gangsters. He's always hitting on Floaty and hoping one day she'll say yes to him.

**Star Gazer**- Star Gazer is Trench's second in command, one would easily confuse him for Orlando Bloom's twin brother. Star Gazer is a tough but kind man, he's very shy around women he's interested in dating, like a few other vampires in his clan he wishes for peace, though never says this out loud to Trench. Star Gazer is seen wearing expensive suits, though not as expensive as Trench's, and usually stays out of the fighting. When he does have to fight in the vampire war or help steal something he wears black jeans, black ankle lengthed boots, a dark grey t-shirt, a belt that holds a long sword, and a few pistols, he also carries dead man's blood that is deadly to all vampires; why he chances his own health by even having the stuff is unknown to anyone. He secretly has a large crush on Jo but only blushes when he passes by or says hello to her.

**Terms**

Here are some of the terms you'll hear and read in the story:

**Neutral Grounds**- No fighting in this territory, _ever_. The territory is owned by 1400 year old vampire named Charlie, he's the only one who may know one of the reasons this vampire war happened, however he will not say until it has ended and if he is around when it has ended. Neutral Grounds are Bronx, Queens, and Staten Island.

**Mate**: Vampire Husband

**Naga**: Vampire Wife

**Crystals of Daylight **- Two crystals in shape of daggers, when put into a ruby shaped like a shield and twisted they allow the holders of the two crystals (one has to be male, the other female), to walk around in daylight.

**Blood Ruby**- The Vampire Queen's Ring

**Blood Garnet** - The Vampire King's Ring

**Emeraldings** - Vampire Warrior's Rings.

**Wahker** - a vampire that can bring another vampire back from the dead, Wahkers are _extremely_ rare.

**Half-Breedling/ half breed **- a half vampire half human.

**Wyzer** - The Wyzer is the term for Charlie, he is the oldest vampire known to vampire kind.

**Tuuli-Rah**- Floaty, Tuuli, in old vampire language, means magical Rah means woman. Floaty is the only known vampire-wizard known to vampire kind and wizard kind.

**Aphrodite-Rah** - Jo. Aphrodite is the Greek Goddess of Love and Beauty, Rah is old vampire language for woman. Aphrodite Rah roughly translates from Vampire Language to English, woman of great beauty.

**Tahkers** - Vampire Slayers

**Howlings** - Werewolves

**Shriekers** - Vampire women that wear white long white gowns, and thick white veils (the kind like brides wear) over their faces and over their hair. Whenever a vampire warrior or a vampire dies a shrieker appears to the family and shrieks a mournful tune; however, these vampires aren't fully vampires, their mostly a kind of spirit.

**Hymners** - Vampire mmen/spirits that dress in black, they are often seen dressed in long black munk robes. Unlike shriekers, they have beautiful voices and hymn songs in an old vampire langauge when something very good is about to happen. They are very rare to see. They do not wear veils, they are extremely pale, their eyes are bright silver and they have long golden hair.

**Dahren** - Vampire King

**Dahres-Naga** - Vampire Queen, Wife of the Vampire King

**Scar-heh **- as low as one can go in vampire curses. Scar-heh is old world for 'Shit eating Scum.'

**Nashah** - Girlfriend.

**Tasara **- Legend is Tasara was the first vampire that gave birth to two hundred vampires then died. She is known as the Mother Goddess of all vampires and anyone who wears her medal is said to always be under her protection, almost every vampire wears one of her medals, but it does not stop them from being killed in battles against other vampires and tahkers.

**Diomedes** - Charlie's bar and night club where most of Trench's and Spot's vampires go on Neutral Grounds after a long night of fighting. Diomedes is Ancient Greek for, "Thoughts of Zeus."

**The Words in the story and the terms will be in itliacs in the story.**

**On with the story! **


	2. A Night In the Life of the Vampires

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of it's characters, Disney does. I do not own Jo, ChocolateCoveredJockey does. I own Floaty, Trench, Bullet, Tasara, Melinda, Serena, and Charlie. The words Naga and Tuuli came from Amelia Atwater Rhodes **_**Hawksong**_**, the other words were created by ChocolateCoveredJockey and myself. I do not own Harry Dresden, Jim Butcher does.**

The warehouse was dark, damp, and chilly, it had been untouched for years everything inside was coated with dust. Boxes and crates were piled up high towards the ceiling, rats scurried across the floor, leaving small droppings in their wake as evidence of their presence. A bright white beam cut through the still darkness followed by a whistle.

"Damn," Exclaimed 29 year old Bullet Hayden, "this damned place hasn't been touched in yeahs! What da hell could Trench want," he paused as a large rat crossed on the floor in the flash light beam, "in a rat nest like dis?"

"Don't know," replied 222 year old Jo as she stomped the sole of her boot down on a medium sized spider in disgust. She swiped cobwebs that hung over head away from her hair, "hey sis, can you do something about this junk-heap?"

Floaty, walking behind her sister, hadn't paid attention to the cobwebs over head since she wore a fedora, "I know a cleaning spell, but I'm not sure it'll clean all this."

"Can ya just do it?" Bullet asked, losing his patience slowly.

"I can't just _do it_, Bullet," Floaty replied, her dark brown eyes flashing, "magic takes a lot of energy, and right now I'm saivng my energy up for two things: finding that crystal, and fighting any of Spot's vampires if they happen to show up."

"Dis war is a laugh," smirked Bullet as he scratched his cheek, his lower face constantly had a five o'clock shadow on it.

"It's no laughing matter, _half breed_," hissed Jo, baring down her fangs at him, "we've lost our entire family in this war, as well as vampires and a less than a handful of humans that we care for."

"Shoah, no laughin' matta!" Snickered Bullet, until he found himself shoved into a crate so hard his chest hurt, "What da hell?"

"This war," sneered Floaty, her hand, palm up, shoved foward from a few feet away. Her finger tips and inner palm glew bright golden with magic as she pinned Bullet down, "I happen to know of your sister, Trisha, that was lost to this damned war you humans are having, _half breed_."

"Dat war ain't no laughin' matta!" Snapped Bullet.

"Then," Jo growled, "you understand, that war that you humans are having, is the exact same war thats going on with us vampires, only without the suicide bombers."

"The _Tahkers_ are enough like suicidal maniacs if you ask me," Floaty replied, "they don't care if they kill themselves along with a few vampires. They're theory is the world will be a better place without us creatures of the night. Those _Scar-heh_!"

"Easy, Floats," Jo replied, "how about you let Bullet go now?" She asked, going down to her belt she wore that carried her pistols, and a sword.

Floaty sighed, and balled her hand into a fist, she whispered a few words in wizard-language that Jo didn't recognize, Bullet fell onto his bum.

"Esfindos a le findios!" Floaty shouted suddenly, raising her arms she focused on her energy, she gathered her energy to the tips of her fingers as a whirl wind of air and dust circled her, her jacket flapped upwards, her body glew golden. "Findos findois a le Crystavois!" She finished, the golden light leapt out of her body, the whirl wind went with it circling it. Boxes were thrown about, crates were ripped and twisted open, finally after all the debris were done settling from the sudden magical-finding storm two crystals, in shapes of two small daggers, glew bright golden with Floaty's magic.

Jo looked at the circle of clean floor, well some what clean floor, they stood in and made her way towards the crystals, "I love the fact that you're on our side, Sis!"

Floaty smiled and lowered her arms and hands, she picked her staff up from the ground; unlike all vampires who carried a pistol she didn't. She carried a sword, a wand, and her staff.

Jo grabbed the first crystal, but a second hand grabbed the second crystal, Jo looked up and hissed loudly at seeing Skittery.

Skittery growled at her and showed his fangs, his brown eyes changed color and glew a bright green color, "well, well, the _Aphrodite-Rah_, and her sister, who should be working for us, the _Tuuli-Rah._ I should have been expectin' ta see youse both."

"Back off, Skittery," Jo warned with a hiss, her eyes, along with their whites, turning black as she opened her mouth some and sneered, showing her long pearly white fangs that were sharper than most knives.

"We found it first, Skittery," Floaty hissed, her irises glew bright purple while her pupils glew golden. She lifted her lips away from her mouth and showed off her fangs that were just as sharp as her sister's.

Bullet hissed at Skittery, but had no fangs to show.

"The _Half-Breedling_ feel left out?" Skittery snickered, before quickly pocketing the second crystal, he grabbed his sword faster than Bullet could blink and intended to send it down on Jo, but Jo had already grabbed her sword and quickly fought back with him.

"Get down!" Floaty growled as she shoved Bullet down to the floor as eight or nine of Spot's vampires jumped down from rafters of the old warehouse. "Kaleentha-debree-ah-attack-itha!" Floaty shouted, gathering enery quickly while she said it, her body glew once again, she spun on one foot, then extended both up turned palms, fingers splayed, and sent her magic into the debris that flew straight at Spot's vampires. Some of the vampires ducked, while others jumped and wiggled around the debris, while two or three were unlucky enough to get hit, cut, and knocked out, one killed, by the debris. Floaty watched the dead vampire's head get chopped off and fly past her, she raised an eyebrow, "watch out Jo, you're about to be bombed by a head."

Jo glanced behind her to see a vampire's head coming at her, she slashed at Skittery, kicked him away and spun on one foot, then kicked the head away from her and sent it hurtling at another vampire. The vampire, who was heading to help Skittery, grunted a surprised, "huh?" Before his buddy's head hit him hard in the stomach and sent him flying back into a wall, a second later he passed out, his body slumping to the floor.

Bullet sat up and wished like hell Star Gazer was there, he was a force to be reckoned with. He watched as Jo kicked and sword fought with Skitts, every now and then pushing him away long enough to kick, hit, or slash at another one of Spot's vampires heading towards her. He looked over at Floaty to see her standing a little bent over he wondered if she was hurt, then saw that she was using her staff to block a sword from hitting down at her. Each time she pushed the sword away she'd shove the end of her staff into a vampire's stomach and send him flying across the room. He grabbed his pistol and started firing at a few vampires who hissed and yelled loudly at him, he sneered back at them, his adrenaline rush kicked in, he jumped up onto his feet and started firing at vampires with both his pistol, his aim accurate and deadly.

A few minutes later the only vampires standing were Jo, Floaty, Bullet, and Skitts, Floaty, Jo and Bullet were all shocked to see Spot standing a little way away.

"C'mon, Skitts, lets beat it!"

"Ise wanna even dis score!" Skitts yelled and growled loudly, his voice echoing.

"Anudda time, we'se gotta go!" Spot yelled at him.

"Fine," sneered Skitts, he backed away from his enemys over towards Spot and started leaving with his leader.

Floaty froze when she saw Star Gazer come running at Spot, she wondered where he had come from, a second later she jumped in panic at seeing his silver sword was coated with dead man's blood. She used a quickening chant to quicken her run and pushed Spot out of the way, then raised her staff to block the attack.

"Floaty, what the hell are you doing?" Star Gazer asked, his voice ten times deeper since he was angry and in attack mode. His eyes were glowing bright green, the whites of his eyes were black. His fangs were longer than Floaty's and Jo's, but all males' fangs were longer than females' fangs were.

"Don't kill him," Floaty hissed.

"Why not? We're at war, killing him will end it."

"No, it will only make things worse, don't forget Spot has a second in command, Jack. I'm sure Jack has a third in command, a back up after back up just like Trench has. Killing Spot wouldn't be worh the trouble anyway, he rarely takes part in the fighting."

"Are you loyal to him now?" Star Gazer growled.

"No," Floaty replied, a growl in back of her throat, "but killing him wouldn't make any difference. It would only make his vampires better at fighting since they're leader was killed. We're stronger then they are right now, let's not do something stupid and mess that up."

Star Gazer sighed, "fine, you're right," he huffed, cleaning his blade on a white handkerchief he took from his trench coat's upper pocket he cleaned off the blade. Floaty eyes slowly stopped glowing and turned their usual shade of dark brown once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I take you got _both_ the crystals, _Nashah_?"

"No, and I'm not you're _Nashah_!" Snapped Jo as she walked into Trench's office in his mansion followed by Floaty, Bullet, and Star Gazer.

"What happened?" Trench asked calmly, as he turned he tugged the end of his left sleeve up, smoothing out imginary wrinkles again. His slicked back black hair and sharp nose made many vampires wonder if before he was turned he was an Itilian-Prince of some sort. His dark brown eyes that were nearly black met with each of his vampires' (and half vampire's) eyes. His voice sounded as if he were simply talking about the weather.

"Spot showed up," replied Star Gazer, "like he always does. But this time it wasn't just his men, _he_ was there as well."

"He was, was he?" Trench questioned, an eyebrow raising.

"Yes," Floaty nodded, "he was there for the crystals of daylight as well. Skittery grabbed the second dagger, the male's dagger, before we could."

Trench sat down, the only sign of his anger was the fact he was biting down hard to keep from showing too much of his anger. He sighed and calmed a moment later, his face looking as if nothing wrong had happened, "well, we'll just have to get it back, now won't we?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skittery was still floored, amazed really, the _Tuuli-Rah _had saved Spot's life! The wizard could have easily helped to kill Spot, make his death faster, but instead knocked him down and used her staff to block the attack.

"Why would she do dat, Skitts?" Spot asked his technician, as well as one of his best friends; confusion shone in his constant glowing icy blue eyes. _I'se know I'se got a t'ing for Floaty, I t'ink she likes me but I'se ain't shoah. If she does we'se kin only like eachodda on Neutral Grounds why would she risk her neck like dat foah me? _

"I hear dat she's a few french fries short of a full Happy Meal, if ya catch my drift," Skitts replied as he and Spot headed for _Neutral Grounds_. Spot waited outside a door and kept an eye out for any of Trench's vampires or for any _Tahkers_, the night seemed quiet now; though many times one thing wasn't always what it seemed. Skitts came back out of the building a minute later redressed in semi-baggy dark denim jeans, a _Linkin Park _T-Shirt, and a thick gold chain with a medal of _Tasara _around his neck.

"She don't seem ta be," Replied Spot, "she was jist as sane as heh sistah."

"Says a lot about her sistah's sanity," snorted Skitts.

"Whose ah we discussin?"

Spot and Skitts turned and smiled at seeing Jack walk up dressed full out cowboy.

"Tryin' ta pick up a cow goil, Kelly?" Spot smirked as he shaked his best friend's, as well as his second in command's, hand.

"So what if I'se am? I'se ready for a _Naga_, I'se know it's dangerous for us ta even have a _Nashah_ let alone a _Naga_, but I'se tired of wakin' up in bed alone aftah one night stands," Jack shrugged. "I'se got me eye on one goil," he sighed, "but wid dis war, I'se don't t'ink she an' I'se will be nothin' but friends wid benefits." He closed his eyes for a second and recalled the other night when he and Jo had spent all night in a hotel talking, laughing, drinking, and in bed, not just sleeping either.

"Boy," laughed, Skitts, "whoever dat goil is she's got ya whipped, Kelly! Yas may not be able ta find anudda goil but heh, ya look like yer awll but ready ta ask da goil ta be yer _Naga_!"

"I'se tried," Jack replied.

"One of Trench's?" Spot asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jo," replied Jack with a smile.

"The _Aphrodite-Rah_, youse spent a night wid heh? Dats da big leagues!" Skitts beamed.

"Don't be such a pig about heh!" Snapped Jack, "she's a respectable woman! She's sad and tired of dis war!"

"We'se awll are," replied Spot, "as well as da woman ya want ta be yer _naga_ is out in da open I'se would love ta have da _Tuuli-Rah_ as my _naga_."

"Da wizard? Are youse nuts?" Skitts asked.

"No," replied Spot, "I'se like heh a lot. I'se also happen ta heah youse got youse eye on Melinda," smirked Spot watching as Skitt's face went bright red with a blush. Melinda worked for Trench, she was basically his accountant and didn't take part in too much of the fighting in the war. She lived on _Neutral Grounds, _when coming to work at night she was escorted by Mush and Barrel, two other of Trench's vampires.

"So what if I'se do?" Skitts exclaimed.

Spot and Jack laughed, shook their heads and walked to their favorite _Neutral Grounds_ bar and dance club, _Diomedes_, which was ancient Greek for "thoughts of Zeus," it was Charlie's bar and club.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So whose the mystery guy?" Questioned Floaty with a smile as she and sister walked into _Diomedes_, she watched as the crowd parted for them. She recognized a few of the vampires they had fought with earlier.

"Heya babes! Good fight!" Shouted one, raising his Martini glass to the two.

Jo waved at him but walked on with her sister, "Jack," she replied.

"I knew you had a thing for him," Floaty smiled.

"Ah, shut yer trap about it," laughed Jo as she mimicked Bullet when he had confessed to liking Serena, Skittery's little sister. "So, now, that the guy I like is out in the open, tell me yours."

"Spot."

"You want Spot Conlon? He's the leader of his vampires, well," Jo paused, "I should have known by when you saved his ass today."

"So?" Floaty asked, "I didn't save him just because I wish he were my _mate_, I saved him because it would have been wrong to kill him. He was literally an innocent bystander."

"He's the leader of his vampires, Floaty, he's far from innocent; Trench never goes to battles, and yet he's far from innocent," Jo replied as she slid into a booth, her sister sat on the other side of the booth.

Floaty folded her hands and rested her elbows on the table, "yea I know he's anything but innocent, but Spot...He really wasn't fighting, and he's already said out in the open he hates all this fighting and war. He really wants peace, we need to find a way to have peace."

"Trench won't stop until Spot, Jack, and Skittery are dead and until Spot's vampires declare Trench as their king," Jo sighed, "you know that."

"Do we ever really listen to Trench or Star Gazer? Star Gazer and almost every single vampire in Trench's clan are anything but loyal to Trench. They stay with him because we have too since he turned us, other than that they all turn to you and I and Star Gazer for jobs, we're the only ones that see Trench. What, we see Trench...Three times a year...Maybe? Just when he's after something! I mean really, what kind of leader is that?"

"I know, Floaty, I know," Jo sighed, "but the first people to move towards peace would have so much shit piled up on them they'd die under it."

"Not if the two vampires married," replied Floaty, raising an eyebrow. "Two...Powerful vampires, a vampire high up in one clan, and high up in another," she paused as a plan started coming to mind.

"Oh no," groaned Jo, knowing exactly where this was going to lead too. Her sister made good plans, and 99.9 percent of her plans worked, but that one percent that didn't work...

"You and Jack could date and marry, and Spot and I could marry, and the vampires would have to listen to us-" Floaty started.

"And what about Trench? He won't call a truce, ever, Floaty!" Jo sighed, "he'll fight all of us if he has too, you know that!"

"Can't if he's human."

"What?" Jo asked confused and dumbfounded.

"Not. If. He. Is. Human." Floaty replied slowly, "I have a spell that can turn a vampire into a human."

"Oh My _Tasara_," Jo whispered, "all this time you had that and you never told me!"

"I couldn't," replied Floaty, "the wizard who trained me told me there's a lotta vampires in this world who are want to be human again. I can only make 100 vampires back to human, that's it. This world is filled with what, 3, 4 million vampires, 2 million of them probably want to be human again!"

"I can see why you didn't tell me then," jo sighed, nodding, "well...Lets plan more before we do anything. Or try anything."

Floaty nodded in agreement.


	3. An Elf Intruder & Peace Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of it's characters, Disney does. I do not own Jo, ChocolateCoveredJockey does. I own Floaty, Trench, Bullet, Tasara, Melinda, Serena, and Charlie. The words Naga and Tuuli came from Amelia Atwater Rhodes **_**Hawksong**_**, the other words were created by ChocolateCoveredJockey and myself. I do not own Harry Dresden, Jim Butcher does. I do not own the Addam's Family, or King Arthur.**

Jo stared at the ceiling of her room the next morning; her dark red velvet black-out curtains hung over all the windows blocking out almost all of the sunlight but a small strip on the floor that she always carefully avoided. On the ceiling another one of Trench's vampires and a friend of hers that had went by the name of Jake, had painted a beautiful emerald green earth dragon with long black hair on its head and neck. Her heart ached as she recalled Jake's fate, he had been making his way towards _Neutral Grounds_ when three of Spot's vampires, Knuckles, Taron, and Hawk, had attacked him. He had given a good and strong fight, she had been to late, just a minute to late, he had been beaten to a bloody pulp, she still remembered as she ran towards the other three vampires, her sword lifted a scream coming out of her throat, Jake's desperate face; his dark blue eyes wide with fear, his hand slowly reaching to hers before Hawk swiped his sword down and decapitated Jake.

Floaty had come when Jo had called her, unable to speak too much Jo had just managed to sob out the address she was at with the body. Floaty had appeared seconds later, she helped Jo move the body and the head to a small cemetary plot that Trench owned and left the body there after a small ritual of respect and mourning. The sunlight, Jo knew, had turned Jake's body into ashes.

She turned over onto her side and looked at her clock, 8:35 AM. She groaned, too early, she had just gotten in three hours ago from a hotel room room near _Diomedes_. She and Jack spent most of the night talking, slept together, then both redressed and hurried back to their own territories before the sun would rise. She remembered how Floaty had looked so happy when Spot walked in, and even happier after she had told him her idea how he seemed to approve of it, but all agreed it needed more work and more planning. Jo wondered if her sister had returned to Trench's like she was supposed too, if she was in Spot's territory...Trench could tear her limb to limb, but that was if before Floaty didn't use her magic to tear him into peices first, or make him human again then kill him.

Jo groaned to herself, _stop thinking now, Jo! Stop thinking, shut your mind off and sleep! You need to sleep or you'll be so tired tonight that when you move to get your sword it will be too late._ Sighing, she sat up and pushed the covers off, she walked across the large room that Trench had given her to a small blue refridgerator (almost every one of Trench's vampires had a small fridge in their room) and opened it. She looked at the bottles of blood in her fridge, then read the labels, A , A-, O...She decided to leave the O's for later they seemed rather rare in America. She grabbed onto one of A bottles instead, twisting the cap open she slowly drank half the blood, she put the half-empty bottle back into her fridge, shut the door, and climbed back into bed.

Almost instantly she felt stronger, calmer, and less jittery. She was glad for the blood bottling company on _Neutral Grounds_ that Charlie had founded. The blood looked like regular Coca-Cola bottles to humans, but inside really were different blood types. Charlie had a blood bank that humans donated blood too, if they knew what the blood was really meant for...They'd never go there again. Anytime a vampire got low on bottled blood all they had to do was send Charlie's company an email, text message, or a small call and the bottled blood would be delivered to their room by waist high gnomes...Who always shorted a vampire who didn't tip well.

Jo sunk her head into her pillows and thought about Jack and about peace, her sister did have a point, it would be nice for peace. _Neutral Grounds _would be gone, and a special mansion had been built by Charlie himself for whichever vampire became The _Dahren_, (The Vampire King). She smiled at the thought of being Jack's _Naga_ (wife) as something fluttered in her chest she hadn't felt in so...So long, hope. Jo found herself supporting Floaty's plan more and more, it would be nice to have peace, after this long and cruel war she and Jack could marry and maybe move back to Jo and Floaty's old home in Port Royal in Jamaica.

0lll 

"Avroon-A-Le-Denko!" Shouted Floaty as she held her staff out like a Pool stick, the wooden top that was painted dark purple with golden bands around it glew brightly as a beam of golden light charged out and knocked the elf back into the wall of her bedroom. All she had been trying to do was get some sleep, then she opened her eyes to find this blonde haired elf standing over her with a dagger coated with dead man's blood on it, he almost plummeted the dagger into her heart before she rolled off the bed quickly.

The elf growled at her and quickly got back up onto his feet; elves dressed the same way they had back in old Ireland when good old King Arthur ruled Camelot. The elf was nearly six feet tall with long and straight golden blonde hair, silver eyes, a pointed chin, and two long ears. He wore a light brown turtle neck under his dark brown armor; dark brown breeches were tucked into knee high thick leather boots; around his waist hung two swords, seven daggers, a bow; around his back and shoulder was his sheath that held his arrows.

"Your time has come, _Tuuli-Rah_! Your kind's _Shriekers_ will soon be shrieking at your sister's bed side letting her know of your death!" Sneered the elf, he grabbed his dagger and ran towards Floaty, she ducked out of the way; the elf kicked his feet against the wall and propelled off it, doing a long and large somersault in the air he landed in front of her and swiped the dagger at her.

Floaty held up her shield bracelet, one of the etched shields started to glow, a second later a transparent metal shield, that looked like one a knight would carry, formed in front of her; the dagger hit the shield and bounced off it and across the room. Floaty held out her hand and looked towards her staff, she imangined her hand to be a powerful vaccuum cleaner, a moment later her staff flew across the room and into her hand. She twisted it and held it by the end, the elf was preparing for something else quite obviously; Floaty jammed the top of her staff between his legs, the elf cried out and grabbed his groin before falling over and curling into a ball in pain. Floaty hit him once again, this time on back of the shoulders, he cried out again. She grabbed under his arms and dragged him into a metal circle she had installed into the concrete floor of the room.

Letting go of him she stood outside the circle and called all her power to her hands, "encasa!" She shouted as she lifted her arms quickly upwards, magic poured out of her finger tips and into the circle. The circle turned bright golden with Floaty's magic before sparking with lightning and created an invisible prison. When the elf had managed to gather himself up he tried to lunge out at Floaty, he smacked into the invisible circular wall and fell down onto his bum.

"Who sent you?" Floaty asked, angrier than she had been in a long time. The whites of her eyes were black, her irises glowing purple, and her pupils glowing a golden color.

"F-"

Floaty reached her hand in, "zappidos!" She snapped, a small zap of lightning went through the elf. Anotehr thing she loved about magic circles, whatever was inside couldn't get out, and the only person who could get into it was the person whose magic made it into a prison, or in some cases a protective barrier.

The elf growled at her, his pupils vanished, the whites of his eyes and his irises lit bright green.

"Who. Sent. You?"

The elf growled at her panting, "Mulough," he sneered, "he heard your plan for peace. He said that won't do, that there can't be peace amongst vampires ever. It would change too much for us elves. We elves rule over New Jersey and other states bordering New York. If there is peace amongst vampires then vampires will become the dominating species once again. We can't have that."

"You tell Murlough," Floaty sneered showing her fangs, "that if he intereferes with vampires' business again. It will be him in this circle. Only he won't be as lucky as you are, I'll send him into the second dimension."

"You wouldn't," the elf exclaimed, eyes wide.

"I would," Floaty growled, the second dimension was the dimension of the Black Elven Court. Elves that were born with Wild Magic were sent there, they were uncivilized, cruel, and killed anything and everything but one another. Elves like the one in the circle wouldn't stand a chance against them. "Now, you tell Murlough that things probably won't change much for your kind after, if, this war ends. What I was saying last night right now is only, sadly, talk. Now I'm giving you a small escape," she exclaimed, cutting an opening in the circle, "leave and tell Murlough to stay away."

The elf nodded he walked out of the circle, just before he fully vanished Floaty stopped him.

"Your name."

"Greven," replied the elf.

Floaty nodded, "if there's another elf about to pull what you tried to pull on me this morning, it will be your name I will call, Greven."

The elf nodded before fully vanishing.

Floaty sighed as she changed her sheets, she was exhausted. Before going to sleep she took a walk over to her fridge and drank down an entire bottle of O blood, then slipped into bed. After a few minutes she drifted off to sleep, however, before she did she said a soft protection chant to keep any other magical creatures out of Trench's home.

lllllllll

Spot woke up around six o'clock that afternoon, yawning he stretched and scratched his arm. He looked at the window and smiled at seeing the daylight slowly dissapearing. The night was young; he hoped the _Tahkers_ were off doing something else tonight. He had almost been Sun-Roasted-Vampire when a group of the slayers surrounded himself, Jack, and Skittery on their way home from _Diomedes._ He and Floaty had spent most the night up over Charlie's club in a hotel room talking and starting on plans to make peace. So far the plan was small and very disorganized but it was a start:

1. Befriend vampires from both sides on _Neutral Grounds_. Friends didn't want to kill other friends.

2. Spot would have his vampires take a vote to find the three or four strongest males of his group.

3. Floaty and Jo would make Trench's vampires to take votes on the four strongest females of their group.

4. The vampires who won the 'election' would meet on _Neutral Grounds_ and date eachother.

5. Turn Trench into a human and get him out of the way.

6. Have the couples marry, the strongest, wisest, and most caring, and most of wall most peace wanting, couple of the group would be _Dahren_ and _Dahres-Naga. _Vampire King and Queen.

Spot knew the plan was going to have to be sturdier than that, more full, and there would have to be planned ways on letting the 'elected' vampires know what they were going to do. He had faith in Floaty's plan before, but when he came home and woke the first time around noon to find a _Hymner _at the foot of his bed, he was fully convinced that Floaty's plan, after getting more full and sturdier, coudl and would work.

"Mornin'," Spot grunted to Jack as he made his way towards his kitchen. Like Trench's mansion, most of Spot's clan lived with him. Spot tugged his boxer shorts up a bit at feeling them fall down.

"Uhhh.." groaned Jack, "mornin's come to early."

"Youse sound like Lurch," Spot commented with a snort.

"Lurch was always exhausted, dems Addams kept dat man runnin' dis way an' dat!" Argued Jack playfully.

"What's awll dis about da Addams family?" Questioned Skittery as he walked in. Spot was about to take a sip of the blood he had just opened but snorked at seeing Skittery. The vampire was dressed in a long sleeved light blue night gown.

"Nice t'reads," Jack commented.

"Aw shaddap! It's awll I'se had clean! It was me grandfather's!"

"Where's da night cap?" Laughed Spot, Skitts hissed at him.

"Awright, enough," Spot chuckled, "listen, youse guys sit down cause I'se got somethin' real important ta talk about. Somethin' dat could end dis wah, if it's planned out moah."

The two other vampires stared at Spot then quickly sat down, Spot went over his and Floaty's plans for peace, "dere stills a lot ta be planned, done, an' back ups and awll-"

"I'se t'ink it will woik," Jack smiled, "everyone knows dat a lotta da male vampires ovah heah ah head ovah heels for Trench's females."

Skitts nodded, "'ell," he commented, "Racetrack has da hugest crush on Rainy."

"Well den, lets start making ballots on dat computah of yours, Skitts, an' printin dem out!" Smiled Spot, not knowing that across town Jo and Floaty were doing the exact same thing.

0ll 

**A/N: Thank you from both me and Chocolate Covered Jockey xLittlexItalyx and Heavenly Princess for the reviews! Glew is not a word, d'oh!**

**And I can't promise that the story will be updated soon, because I'm going to be spending a few days away on a trip during Spring Break. But it may be, but I can't promise anything.**

0ll Thats supposed to be a sword.

lllllllll This is supposed to be Floaty's staff.


	4. Meet Murlough

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of its characters, Disney does. I own Murlough, Floaty, Greven, Star Gazer, and Trench. I do not own Jo, ChocolateCoveredJockey does. I do not own Bill Gates, he owns himself.**

Murlough tapped his fingers on the wide and stiff arm of the executive chair in Elvin Towers which stood in a large city in New Jersey. This vampire, Floaty, who was trying to make peace between two the two vampire clans put a large problem into Murlough's business. He supplied Star Gazer with Dead Man's Blood, he supplied Skittery and a handful of Spot's vampires with ninja stars made from molten medal mixed with Dead Man's Blood. He supplied Trench and Spot both with different weapons and more which brought in much of his money; the fact that if Floaty's plans went though and peace happened...He shuddered. 

He despised change, hated it. The vampires had started this war hundreds of years ago and therefore, he had decided, they should always war, always. The change with them having peace would not only take money away from his company, but would change things for the elves. While the two vampire clans fought with eachother elves became the dominant otherworld species and slowly started to outnumber the vampires. When they fully outnumbered the vampires it would be the elves who took control of all otherworld species, the vampires would then be their subjects to rule over. He looked up when Greven slowly faded into the room. 

"Well?" Murlough questioned. 

Greven swallowed, "the _Tuuli-Rah_ is stronger than you gave her credit for, Merlin trained her well. She's not only quick, strong, and efficient with her magic, but she is strong as a vampire as well." 

"Greven, should I have sent your son David to do your job?" Murlough questioned as he leaned back in his chair, he struggled to keep his anger in check. He kept his voice gravelly, soft, low, and used a small amount of magic to bring fear into the elven warrior. 

"N-No," stammered the warrior, "David would not stand a chance against her. He is...A good computer technician as well as a good friend to Skittery...I think that the Floaty could easily kill him in a single blow." 

"You have a message for me from her, don't you?" Murlough more commanded then asked, he could hear an angry woman's growling voice, but could not hear the words that echoed in his warrior's mind. 

"She said she'll put you in her magical circle and send you to another dimension, and she said to stay away," Greven replied nervously. 

"She is not strong enough to make threats against me," replied Murlough as he stood, "send your youngest, Les, into the vampire community have him work as one of their human servents. I want to know each and every move that Floaty and anyone who helps her with this peace plan makes." 

"Yes, sire," replied Greven, gave a deep bow before fading away. 

Murlough stood and straightened his black suit's jacket, he made sure his grey braided wig sat well ontop of his bald head and covered his pointy ears so humans couldn't see them. He walked over to the large window and overlooked the city he turned as the door opened, "ah, Mr. Gates, always a pleasure to see you, please do sit down. I understand you have need for a certain computer chip that my people invented, I'm not willing to sell the computer chip's rights to you, however I'd be glad to supply them to your companies." 

"Floaty are you sure you're alright?" Jo asked that night as she helped Floaty make ballots for the vampires to choose the strongest females of Trench's clan. They would date and if all went well would be mated to males from Spot's clan. 

"I'm fine," Floaty replied as she wrote the last name on the final slip of paper that was the last ballot, she put it into the bin, "as for that warrior, Greven, I'm not so sure. I really shook him up, hopefully that fear will go to Murlough and make him back off." 

"I doubt it," frowned Jo as she placed the ballots she had made into the bin on top of the other ballots, "elves despise change, but Murlough hates change. He hates change so much I've heard his kills off his own elves who try to change anything in the Elven Kingdom." 

"He's a cruel leader," Floaty replied, "Trench is not as bad as he is." 

"Yet," replied Jo. 

"Yet," Floaty agreed with a nod as she stood, she started to give out ballots as they walked through the hallways, to the vampires they didn't see they slipped ballots under their doorways, two for mated (married) couples. When they were finished giving out the ballots Floaty slipped an empty one into her pocket, she put the voting box into attic where Trench would never go, he hated his attic with a passion since he had fallen through the floor boards once. 

Jo leaned back and read down the list of names, she paused who were the strongest females she knew? Josephina was a pretty strong female, she put a check beside her name. She could check three to five names. She checked three more names, now for the last name, many females were strong in Trench's group, however many of them would never step forward to help make peace. Many of the females were chasing after Trench, she sighed in annoyance. Many were too stuck up in their own lives and looks to care about other vampires what so ever. 

She paused and stared at Floaty's name, Floaty wanted peace badly. So bad she and Spot were literally starting a peace plan, she was brave, strong, and was willing to sacrifice anything and everything for peace. If that wasn't strength, love, intellegence, and courage she didn't know what was. She checked Floaty's name. 

Skittery finished his ballot, he checked off Spot's name, and four other vampires names. He had also checked his name. 

_**A/N: Hey everyone, thank you all so much for all the reviews! I know it was a short chapter, but I just got home from spring break. The next chapter will be longer and better, I promise! **_


	5. The Chosen Males & The Chosen Females

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Newsies or any of its characters, Disney does. I do not own Jo, ChocolateCoveredJockey does, I do not own Chef Ramsee he owns himself, Big Nose Kate was Doc Holliday's Girlfriend and belonged to himself , Morgan Earp belonged to himself, Julius Ceasar and Cleopatra belonged to themselves, and I do not own Robin Hood, Will Stutley, or Maid Marian. The **_**Raiders **_**were in Andersonville, they were far from heroes or good guys. Look up Andersonville Civil War Prison, its not pretty that I have to warn you of, but none the less its history.**

"OK! We'se got da results!" Exclaimed Chimeny DaLaney as she walked into Spot's giant living room. The living room looked more like the grand hall of a medevial castle; the floor had a large persian rug that covered almost the entire floor itself except for the very edges where the floor met the walls. The furniture looked old and medevial though they were new and comfortable; the walls hung thick with tapestries, one of the tapestries was of Spot; before he had been turned into a vampire he had been King Richard's son and had fought alongside with Robin Hood. Back then his name had been Rothbart...Everyone understood why he changed his name to Spot.

Chimney pushed a strand of her short pale blonde hair out of her green eyes and took a deep breath, "The first male is Spot Conlon, the Second is Skittery, the third is Specs, the fourth is Creepy Monahan, and last but not least...The fifth is Knuckles Briggs!"

"Me?" Spot asked, pointing to himself, "I'se da leadah - I'se-"

Chimney looked up, "you said _**any**_ five males with the qualities of leadership, strength, courage, and the wish for peace whose willing to sacrifice anything, that describes you and Skitts perfectly!" Several other voices agreed right along with Chimney, while a small group grumbled unhappily of the males that had been chosen.

Spot sat down in his chair, which resembled a large wooden throne, and scratched his head, "damn, I'se never thought of meself as bein' one of da chosen ones. T'ank youse all for havin' so much trust an' confidence in me an' Floats and going into dis peace plan wid us."

"Any chance for peace is one we'll take," Knuckles smiled as he pulled his long raven black hair into a pony tail and tied it with a small cord. His blue eyes looked at his leader, he smiled before his stomach rumbled, blushing he stood up and went towards the main kitchen to get a can of blood.

"Damn," whispered Skittery to Spot, "me an' youse, we'se gonna be datin' some of Trench's goils." He whistled, "I'se do hope dat Melinda is one of da chosen females."

"Can't have yer cake an' eat it too!" Snorked Creepy Monahan, Skitts bared his fangs and hissed at the other vampire. He wasn't sure what kind of qualities the other vampires saw in him. Creepy lived up to his name, he was an albino and seemed to have tattooed way too much eyeliner around his eyes. His eyes were black, a scar ran across the right side of his face in shape of a lightning bolt. He dyed his short and messy hair black. The vampire always wore complete black, even when he wasn't out fighting and he could wear different clothes...He never wore any color but black. Skittery had once suggested that he was the world's first goth guy.

Specs, meanwhile, sat over in a corner his face blushing beat red.

"Yo, Specs, youse alright?" Spot asked over to the vampire.

Specs looked up at Spot and pushed his glasses up his nose, "I'm fine...Just...Surprised, I-I never thought that...Anyone thought of me...As a leader and all..."

"What are you speaking of? We all think of you as courageous, strong, peace loving, and extremely intellegent as well as one to think before he does!" Exclaimed Shasta McLordan, back in the day her name had been Maid Marian.

"Which is more than we can say about _most_ males," commented Athena LaPierre as she put her dark brown hair into a sloppy bun. She was half French and half Greek, she had been turned only five years ago; Spot found her wandering the streets lost and confused, he took her in, taught her how to survive, taught her of the war, and made sure she had made plenty of friends and quick. The more friends the better.

"I'se bet youse hopin' da _Tuuli-Rah_ to be yer girlfriend!" Skitts smirked to Spot.

Shasta looked over and gave a small scowl, it was widely known that she had wanted to be Spot's _Naga_ after Robin Hood's death; each time he turned her down and insisted they only stay friends. Other vampires thought Spot was nuts for turning down such a beautiful female; only Skittery knew why he always said no to Shasta. The reason being his respect for his old friend, Robin Hood, was high and he had sworn to the thief and hero on his death bed that he would protect the Maid Marian and help her find a true love that could provide her with a good home, life style, and more...Including safety. Almost fifty years after Robin's death himself, Maid Marian, Skittery (back then known as Will Stutley), and a handful of other vampires travelled to America. Hundreds of years later Christopher Columbus found the continent of America, well the Indies at first...Now Spot, Skitts, and Marian (Shasta) never let on about their true ages. The only other vampire who was older than the three was Charlie, the former Sheriff of Nottingham, and now a close friend to the vampires.

"The results are in people, sit down and shut up!" Hissed Racetrack Higgins as he sat down beside Blink. The vampires were all crowded in Trench's attic, all hoping the floor wouldn't cave in on them.

"Hold on, before we start," Floaty exclaimed standing, she reached into her duster's pocket and took out her wand, "aholdius barfomulenus unfallous!" She whispered loudly, she sent her energy and magic up into the wand causing it to glow bright gold, then sent the magic into the floor to make the floor stronger so it wouldn't cave in...Until everyone was safely in their rooms or on _Neutral Grounds._ "Ok, now you can read," Floaty smiled.

"Smooth move, sis," Jo smiled to her sister; the two sisters had been the daughters of Julius Ceasar and Cleopatra. How Floaty got her red her, however, was still a mystery to herself and Jo.

"What can I say?" Smiled Floaty, "I cast the spell when there's need."

"Alright here's the names of the five chosen females: 1. Floaty, 2. Jo, 3. Melinda, 4. Arts Laughlin, 5. Tanya," Race read off.

"ME?" Floaty hissed.

"And Me?" Jo asked, wide eyed.

"Dat shouldn't really be a shock to youse guys," whispered Blink to the two females, "Floats youse came up wid da plan for peace and set it in motion, Jo youse brave, helped Floats, and youse two ah natural born leadahs."

"I don't know how I am going to get away from Trench," Sighed Melinda as she stood up and walked a few feet away from the crate she had been sitting on. Her sandy brown hair was in a bun, she wore a black suit jacket, a white blouse with a 'v' neckline underneath, a knee lengthed black pleated skirt, tights, and black high heeled shoes. Her ocean blue eyes were slightly hidden under her small square glasses' lenses. "I'm his book keeper for _Tasara's_ sake!"

"I'll cover for you," offered Kirsten, Melinda's twin sister.

"Thanks, remember be tough, nod, don't be all over Trench, let him oogle you to keep his trap shut and to keep him happy, and don't flirt, check out, or even glance at any males making deals with Trench. He gets jealous easily."

"I still say the male deserved to be castrated," Jo exclaimed, rolling her eyes. He had already proposed to her three times tonight. The record of marriage proposals in one night from him to her was twelve.

Floaty smirked, "he's going to be worse than castrated if all goes right."

Jo laughed, "yea, oh to be human again, human again, human again," she sang, reminded of that Beauty and the Beast song.

Floaty paused when her phone binged, she took the small black and orange Samsung Slider phone from her pocket and saw she received a text message. She pressed the key and read it, "we got the result on the males too. Spot, Skitts, Creepy, Knuckles, and Specs."

"That means we all get our men!" Melinda smiled, she had a large crush on Skitts; there was something about that male that made her weak at the knees. She wondered for a moment what Skitts would think if he ever found out she had once been Doc Holliday's girlfriend, Big Nosed Kate.

"Not all of us," muttered Tanya, "there is no way I'm dating Creepy. Specs or Knuckles, fine."

"I'm not dating Creepy!" Hissed Arts.

"This isn't pick and choose!" Floaty exclaimed, "this is _peace_ we're talking about. Sacrifices have to be made, ok so Creepy isn't your cup of tea! If it doesn't work after you both _tried_ then you can see if another male would date you or you can come back home. You all have to remember Creepy has been through a lot..."

Jo nodded, "he was in Andersonville, a Raider nearly killed him."

"In fact he was accused of being one of Raiders' ring leaders and he was nearly hung alongside with them until a twelve year old drummer finally spoke up and said he was one of the Raider's victims, not a ring leader," Floaty finished.

"Poor guy," frowned Melinda.

Arts sighed, "well, I'll try to get along with him then. I'll really try. I mean that too."

"So, are da females over dere excited?" Spot asked Floaty, watching as the red head sat across him at _Diomedes_, she was snacking on sweet pickles.

Floaty paused and took a quick sip of her water, then nodded while she swallowed. "Sure are, I texted you the list of the chosen females, so...I guess we're dating now," she smiled.

Spot beamed, "Ise dont mind dat none, I'se know Jacky-Boys estatic," he commented looking over at Jack who had an arm wrapped around Jo's waist, he was hugging her close. Jack was really Morgan Earp, he hadn't been killed after the O.K. Corral Gunfight like many thought; he had actually learned that the sunlight hurt him and he had been forced into hiding in a cellar until night time. Apparently his wife wasn't a very 'humane' person.

"Skitts looks like he's about to either die from happiness or just worship the ground Melinda walks on," Floaty commented with a raised eyebrow. Spot looked over and laughed.

Jo smiled to Jack, "wow...You were really Morgan Earp."

"Yep," replied Jack with a smile, "I'se look a lot different since da pictuah of me was taken. Da camera always made me look old," he wrinkled his nose, "so I'se grew me hair out and found Spot's clan an' joined, since den Spot, Skitts, and meself have been best friends. So who were youse actually?"

"My real name was Aphrodite, my dad, Julius Ceasar, named me that when I was five he said I was the most beautiful little girl in all oll of Greece and Egypt," Jo smiled, "I changed my nickname to Jockey, then shortened it to Jo about hundred years ago, mostly just to piss off Trench."

"So da name _Aphrodite-Rah _suits ya," smiled Jack, "what about Floats?"

"Her real name is Athena," Jo replied, "sometimes I wonder if she really is the Goddess of War and Wisdom. Well, not really the war part since she despises war, but she's really smart. I thought her peace plan was kind of...Well...Not ever going to start or even be able to start, she proved me wrong."

"Did youse dad name both of ya?"

"Yes," replied Jo, "our mother gave us names too, my mother's name for me was Anck Su Namun, Floaty's was Nefertiri."

"So youse two were the Princesses of Egypt," exclaimed Jack, wide eyed.

"Yea," Jo chuckled, "and Greece. Sometimes we still go by our Egyptain and Greek names. Not often, but sometimes."

"What did Trench think of youse two when he first met youse both?"

"Well, according to Floaty he fell for me the second he saw me. We met in a tavern," she exclaimed with a shrug, "when he saw Floaty I think he saw power of knowledge as well as beauty as well." She paused and her eyes saddened, "she almost died when he finished changing her...she was so...So close to death. I remember shrieking and crying, begging for her to live and wanting to stake Trench right through the heart...My little sister..." she paused.

"Then," she continued, "Trench yelled at me to shut up and stay calm, he sent the tavern boy out to some address and brought back an old man. When I saw the old man I was wondering what he could do for my sister, he was old, gaunt, and looked like he should have been dead years ago, only through all that in a way he looked...Healthy. It was then I learned he was Merlin, King Arthur's Merlin, the most powerful wizard ever, from what I hear he's still alive today. I'm not sure if that's true or not, Floaty wont tell me, but anyway, he took my sister and vanished with her, literally. I didn't see again for...God," Jo whispered, "fifty...seventy years. I thought for sure my sister was dead. Those years," she whispered shaking her head, "they were unbearable...Then one day years later in America I was about to be pounced on by a cougar when this gold light beam shot out of nowhere and there stood my sister, staff and all."

"I'se thought she was only gone for a few days or weeks," Frowned Jack, "Dat's what we'se were told."

"That's what we tell people," Jo replied, "we don't want anyone feeling sorry for us."

Jack nodded.

Trench sat at his long black wooden desk in his office going over his monthly earnings with 'Melinda,' "how much has the Rainbow Inn brought in this past month, Melinda?"

Kirsten looked up, she had worn a bit of extra make up to hide the birth mark near her right ear that was in shape of a tear drop so Trench didn't know she wasn't Melinda, "three thousand dollars, it seems it's very popular amongst the tourists. Perhaps you inviting Chef Ramsee to eat there was the best thing you could have ever done for the resteraunt."

Trench nodded, "I believe it was, or Earl would be out of a job." Earl was one of Trench's employees and a gangster, he wasn't very smart, yet he was terrified of Trench knowing what Trench would do to him after one slip up.

"Chef Ramsee seemed impressed with the cooking," Kirsten replied.

"You're very chatty today, Melinda," smiled Trench, "I like this side of you."

_Oh shit_, Kirsten thought to herself, _he's going to know who I am if I don't answer this next thing right!_

"I'm just a little hyper, I had the A positive blood that's been sitting in my fridge for a few months."

"Perhaps you and I should...Be hyper some place else?" Trench asked, giving a smile that most human women and vampire females fell head over heels for.

"No thank you, sir, you remember I don't date," Kirsten replied.

"Ah, well, at least I tried," Trench smiled, his dark brown eyes showed no thoughts of suspicions that he wasn't talking to Melinda. _Thank Tasara! _Thought Kirsten.


	6. Three Months Later & villain's plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of it's characters, Disney does. I do not own Jo, ChocolateCoveredJockey does. I do not own Merlin. I own Floaty, Trench, Edward, and Trisha, and Fred, and Bullet and Murlough.**

Trisha Mclacklan parked her car in front of her apartment building on _Neutral Grounds, _she had been turned nearly two hundred years ago. Her _Mate_, Edward McLacklan the fifth, was nearing five hundred years old; after one hundred and ten years of marriage she had finally got to one of those rare times in a female's life when a female could reproduce...In other words she was on her cycle for three days once every fifty to one hundred years. The first time they had tried to have a child she had a miscarriage, this time, fifty years later, she was nine months pregnant and would give birth to the baby any day.

She grabbed her plastic sack of groceries and climbed out of her car, she paused as she slowly stood up and braced the small of her back with the back of her hand. She winced as her back gave a sharp ache, she paused, shut the door and pressed the small button of her car key to lock the car up then headed inside.

"Hi Fred," she smiled to the door man, who was half vampire...From what Edward had told her Fred had been coming home from work when a female, who was far from sane tried to turn him; he managed to fight her off, the result he became half human and half vampire...Which was extremely rare.

"Hey Mrs. McLacklan, how are you this fine evening?"

"I'm doing as well as a pregnant woman with sudden and odd cravings can do," chuckled Trisha as she walked past him and into the apartment building. She stepped into the elevator and pressed 3. A minute later she stepped off and walked into her and her husband's penthouse. She went to the vault and twisted the knob, then pulled the heavy, small metal door open and peered inside, she sighed wishing she could wear the _Blood Ruby_.

"Trisha, I told you, you cannot go around opening that safe," Edward's sharp British accent exclaimed.

Trisha jumped and looked to her husband. Edward was a tall man of nearly six feet; he had light snowy blonde hair and silver eyes; today he wore his black button down suit that was modeled after a suit from the nineteen fourties, a brown open trench coat over it, and a dark grey fedora atop his head. She knew her husband was heading to the gangster-historians meeting at Manhattan Public Library. Back in the nineteen twenties and early thirties he had lived in Chicago and worked for Al Capone as a boot legger then a hit man.

"I know," Trisha sighed, her ocean blue eyes losing their glaze from her day dreams of being _Dahres-Naga_, Vampire Queen. She tucked a lose strand of her reddish-blonde hair behind her ear and put a hand over her stomach, "I just...Wish I could wear the _Blood Ruby_."

"I know," Edward replied softly, "I would love to be _Dahren_ and wear the _Blood Garnet_, but I can't. Our places are as Guaridans of the Rings; whoever wins this war, of if this peace plan that is starting to happen, is successful then Spot or Trench, hopefully Spot, will wear the _Blood Garnet_, his _Naga_ will wear the _Blood Ruby_. Now close that safe before someone sees in and I have to move us again."

Trisha nodded and slammed shut the vault, Edward walked over and pulled back the invisibility curtain to make the safe dissapear and an empty square hole in the wall appear, then pushed the painting back over it. Merlin had made the Invisibility Curtain for Edward when he was given the rings to guard three hundred years ago.

"How is the baby?" Edward smiled putting a hand on Trisha's stomach, he smiled when a tiny foot kicked into his palm.

"He or she is doing quite well," Trisha smiled, "active as ever. I heard an interview on the radio today with an author who wrote a series about vampires. She said that vampires could never get pregnant."

Edward laughed, "oh, how silly the author is! If they only knew."

Trisha chuckled, and looked down at her stomach, when vampires had babies the baby or babys started off human. Then anywhere from 18 to 23 they went through a natural change and their bodies would turn from human to vampire all on their own. During the change, however, the man or woman had to drink fresh blood straight from a wrist of a human, thankfully Fred's wife, who knew what Fred was, had agreed that when that time came Edward and Trisha's could drink from her wrist.

Just as Edward opened the elevator to leave the penthouse Spot Conlon walked in.

"Spot, old chap! Wonderful to see you!" Edward smiled.

"Heya Edward, heya Trish," Spot smiled to the couple, "I'se ain't alone tonight I'se brough wid me da _Tuuli-Rah_, my _Nashah_."

"You're dating the _Tuuli-Rah_?" Trisha asked, "dear _Tasara_, Spot, she's half wizard and she works for Trench-"

"And I'se was one of da chosen males to date a female I'se chose Floaty," Spot replied, "she's da one who came up wid dis peace plan."

"That was three months ago old chap," Edward exclaimed.

"Yeah," Spot nodded, "and I'se heah t'day ta let yas know dat Floats and I'se, Jack and Jo, Skitts and Melinda...We'se engaged."

"Oh my!" Smiled Trisha, "Congratulations!"

"What about Creepy and Specs?" Edward asked.

"Didn't woik out," Spot replied shaking his head, "Tanya was too scahed of Creepy an' wound up movin' off ta England somewheah, Arts..."

"What about Arts?" Trisha asked softly.

"She was killed..." Spot whispered, "by a _Tahker_ the night Specs was going to ask her to marry him. He's still heart broken...Those two really loved eachother."

"What of Trench?" Edward asked.

"Floats is woikin' on a way to make him human again, but she can't do it yet."

"Why not?"

Spot frowned, "dere ain't enough vampires who are trustin' enough ta date a male or female from each odda's clan."

"Damn it," sighed Edward.

"Yeah, so dat's why I'se heah, Edward yas know all dem formah gangstah-vampiahs and I'se know deys willin' ta do anythin' foah peace since the _Tahkers_ come aftah youse guys moah den deys go aftah us."

"Yes," Edward nodded, "the _Tahkers_ seem to think us ex-gangsters will try to bring back the Roaring twenties," he rolled his eyes, "which was relatively sane compared to this day in age."

"Well, Floats has t'ree females lined up, Annie, Kelly, an' Isadora, deys awll willin' ta date one from me clan an' I'se know youse don't take sides, but da males dat yas know do."

Edward paused, "Ralph, George, and Justin, they'd be the best to date the three females. They're in your clan and they've been the biggest supporters in the gangster-historian group of this peace plan."

Spot nodded, "alright, could ya send dem ta _Diomedes _at 2 AM tonight? Da t'ree females will be waitin dere, table eight."

"I will send them."

"Thanks," Spot smiled, "Ok Floats."

Trisha looked over to see the _Tuuli-Rah_ walk in, she had always heard how the _Tuuli-Rah_ was very powerful and could be quite threatning and dangerous. She didn't look anything like most of the descriptions that she had been told of. From the descriptions the _Tuuli-Rah_ was tall, cold hatred in her eyes, and walked slightly bow legged. The female who walked in had none of those features.

She was small and petite, Trisha was shocked if the female even reached five feet tall; she had curly firey red hair tied back into a lose pony tail; her eyes were dark brown; she wore a long ankle lengthed dark blue cowboy styled duster over old denim jeans and a t-shirt. Atop her head she wore a light brown fedora, in her hand she clutched a long wooden staff with a purple cloth around the middle. She wore ankle lengthed black boots.

"Hello," smiled Floaty, "it's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. McLacklan."

"Yah! Hay-ah!" Shouted Jo as she kicked and punched the heavy punching bag hanging from the gym on _Neutral Grounds_. She panted and brothe heavily as she beat the heavy punching bag and pretended it was Trench.

Trench had found out about the peace plan, he had found out Jo was engaged to Jack, Floaty engaged to Spot, and Melinda engaged to Skittery; he forbid it. Or tried too, until Jo told him there was nothing he could do about it, which was true. Sure there were about 50 vampires from each clan that didn't agree with the peace plan and wanted war, but the 450 or more from both clans wanted peace. Jo had seen these past three months males from Trench's clan dating female's from Spot's clan, and vice-versa. Even Star-Gazer was dating a female from Spot's clan! Her name was Melissa, she was a tall blonde female with a kick-ass attitude and a you-get-used-to-me-I-don't-get-used-to-you outlook on life.

"Hay-yah!" Jo shouted as she sent her fist flying into the middle of the punching bag. A droplet of sweat fell from the tip of her nose, tears kept threatning to fall her eyes, her clothes clung to her. At home she didn't have to deal with this war, at home back in Port Royal she heard of it and hoped Spot would be _Dahren_, but she never had to take part in any of this fighting or fighting for peace. For the last two hundred years she had lost so many friends, she had wrote the names down of all the friends she and Floaty had lost, the list went on for nearly two pages.

"Woah, don't blame da punchin' bag!"

Jo looked up, "Jack," she panted, "hey..I.."

Jack put his hands on each of her shoulders and held her there, "Jo, what's da mattah?" He asked softly, before pulling her into a long hug, he walked her over to a bench and handed her sport's bottle filled halfway with ice cold B positive blood. Jo popped open the tip of the bottle and drank a few good mouthfuls of the blood down then pushed the tip back down.

"Trench," Jo replied, "he found out! He tried blocking me from seeing you, Floaty from seeing Spot, and Melinda from seeing Skittery!"

"It didn't woik," Jack replied with a shrug, "deys ah only fifty vampiahs dat are loyal to him from your clan. The other 400 are all loyal ta youse an' Floaty. Trench is pretty much a threat now only ta da human woild. Haven't ya noticed how he's been lacking interest in da vampiah community? Bullet's his second in command now for his human gang; he's pratically head ovah heels dat whore he met two months ago...Starlett Sugar Cookie or whatevah, an' dis is da only time he's spoken up. Jo, what does dat tell ya?"

"I know Trench well, Jack, he's not going to give up," Jo exclaimed with a frusterated sigh, "since the day he turned myself and Floaty..Well he almost killed her, but since that night really, he's always asked me to marry him. He still does!"

"Jo, da man's a whore," Jack reminded with a frown.

"I know, but-"

"Jo, he may not be givin' up," Jack said softy, "but he knows dat he's pretty much defeated. He's tried all dese plans to get all da vampiahs from both clans ta stop datin' an' befriendin' eachodda. From threats to tryin' ta earn their liking, respect, an' friendship. None of dat woiked. He's a vampiah supportin' a lost cause."

Jo nodded, "he'll be human soon."

"Ya know what," Jack asked soflty.

"What?" Jo questioned.

"I'se t'ink he'll be moah dan happy ta be human, I've seen da way he's looked at da human woild when he was steppin' outta Macy's da odda night. He misses it, I'se shoah he's still gonna try t'ings...but...He has only a handful of followers, and newly turned vampiahs can't fight for nearly twenty years, deys gotta wait until their entire vampire strength comes ta dem. Unless he gets Murlough's help, which is unlikely since Murlough don't want nothin' ta do wid us afta we caught his spy, Les Jacobs, an' sent da kid back...Trench is screwed."

Jo nodded.

"Wanna heah some good news?"

"Good news would be nice for a change," Jo replied.

"Specs is datin anudda female."

"That's great!" Jo beamed.

Jack nodded, "Spot had Floaty use her magic ta call up Arts spirit, an' Art told him to move on or have his glasses become a permanent unmoving fixture on his face."

Jo laughed hard, "when was that?" She questioned, she hadn't seen her sister in nearly a month now.

"About two weeks ago," smiled Jack, "Spot took Floats ovah ta see some friends of his."

"Who?"

"Dont know who deys ah," replied Jack, "'e won't tell us deys names, all I'se know is dat deres a rumor dat deys da keepers of da _Blood Garnet _and da _Blood Ruby._"

"The _Dahren's _and _Dahres-Naga's_ rings? The actual rings of royalty?"

Jack nodded, "da actualy rings of royalty, it's jist a rumor dough."

Jo smiled, "hopefully it will become truth soon."

Jack nodded, "I'se hope dat dis war will end soon."

"It has pretty much ended," Jo replied softly, "only a few small skirmishes between a few vampires from Trench's clan and Spot's clan fight and they pretty much kill eachother off. Sadly. Besides that...the only other fighting is with the _Tahkers_."

Jack nodded, "Spot's been sayin dat if he becomes _Dahren_ he's gonna have a special group of warriors dat ah gonna be highly trained ta protect other vampires dat will be called _**Civilis **_(Vampire Citizens) from da _Tahkers._"

Jo beamed, "I can't wait for this war to end now, for once I can feel what Floaty's been feeling."

"What's dat?" Jack asked.

"My heart huge with hope and filled with faith in other vampires to do the right thing; I always thought my sister...was a little naiive for the way she thinks," Jo shook her head, "she proved me otherwise."

"Floats and youse ah good females," Jack smiled, hugging Jo close, "an' I'se talked ta Floaty da odda day if helps any...She t'inks yer way of thinkin' befoah was weird."

Jo laughed hard and long, she needed that, "only my sister!"

Trench laid on top of his bed his arms above his head, crossed, and supported his head. His dark brown eyes looked up at the ceiling, where had he gone wrong? He wanted to win this war the warrior's way and the..."honest business man's way." Instead Floaty, from what he had been told she had come up with this plan for peace, managed to get both clans pratically fully together now.

The only other thing Trench could think of to do was have Floaty killed, but Murlough had tried that now almost five or six different times. The first time Floaty sent the elf back unharmed, the second through the fifth time the elves just vanished, and this time the elf decided to stay with the vampires revealing he hated Murlough with a passion. Trench had seen Floaty's power, the reason why he never touched Jo or forced her to marry him was because of her sister. Floaty could easily kill him, faster than a bullet could fly.

How many times had he dreamed of finding a way to kill off Floaty and have Jo for himself and only himself...One night about a hundred and eighty two years ago Floaty had cornered him and had used to magic to almost burn off little Trench and told him if he ever tried to force her sister to his bed again she'd not only cut off Little Trench, she'd kill him as well. Trench knew she wasn't bluffing. His groin knew she wasn't bluffing.

Hell, even Star Gazer and Bullet went out of their way to stay away from Floaty.

"Aren't we gloomy today?"

Trench bolted up, "Murlough, after our falling out...What are you doing in my bedroom and how long have you been here?!"

"Long enough," replied the elf as he traced the outlines of his lips, with a long index finger.

"What do you want?" Trench asked, reaching slowly for a pistol that he had made with custom made bullets that had Centaur's blood in them. Centaur's blood killed elves.

"What you want, for the _Tuuli-Rah_ gone, but from what I can see," commented Murlough calmly, "killing her is not an option." He paused and leaned forward, "I've been thinking about this for an entire month now...One of us needs to marry her."

"What?! I'M NOT MARRYING HER!" Trench never raised his voice, but this time was a special occasion.

"One of us has too," Murlough replied, "I was reading a law that is the same for both our races, Vampire and Elves, whatever male takes a female as his wife..._Naga_... The Naga can be literally brainwashed on their wedding day to do whatever the husband wants. It's a very old law and about to be banned in both our races, but while it's still around we can exercise it. Whoever marrys her will have access to her power."

"And you'd be an idiot for even trying," replied Trench.

"Why?"

"Floaty, the _Tuuli-Rah_, is half wizard - remember? She's not full vampire, the special brain wash wouldn't work on her...Her magic would kick in."

Murlough gave a soft curse, "well then we'll just have to find some way to either get rid of her or have her...Come to our turns...Didn't you say to me once that...She had a sister..."

Trench smiled, "a beautiful sister."

"Threaten that sister and I'm sure Floaty would come to her senses," Murlough smiled, "since you dislike Floaty so, I shall take her as my bride."

"I thought you were married," frowned Trench.

Murlough shrugged, "I got tired of her, divorced her and gave her to Gween whose more of a...Gentleman than I am. The last time I saw her two months ago she was rather happy with her new husband. Do we have an accord?"

"That we do," Trench smiled, "that we do."


	7. Final Showdown & Peace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of its characters, Disney does. I do not own Jo, ChocolateCoveredJockey does, I own Princess Serenade (pronounced Seh-rehn-aaa-dee), I do not own Merlin.**

**A/N: There is one more chapter left after this one. **

Jo smiled as she walked back towards her and Jack's apartment on _Neutral Grounds_, she had met with her sister a week ago and Floaty had already made the potion to turn Trench back into a human. Hanging from her arms were two paper bags from JC Penny's filled with new clothing, none of which were black. She was tired of the color black, she had to wear it every day for the last two hundered or more years during this war, now if everything went according to plan, there would be peace. After the peace Spot, Jack, Star Gazer, Skittery, and Blink, along with the _Dahres-Naga_ (Who Jo had a strong feeling would wind up being her sister), a group of thirty males would be chosen by their strength, honesty, loyalty, and courage and the willing to lead; the males would be highly trained as warriors and would protect the vampire race from the _Tahkers_.

She went up the elevator to the fourth story in the Sister Moon Apartment Houses, before she had a chance to open her apatment door a young woman around twenty one or twenty two opened the door for her.

"Welcome home, Mistress Jo," smiled the blonde haired, blue eyed, five foot seven inch woman...Who was actually a werewolf.

"Thank you, Kendra, how many times do I have to ask you to call me _**Jo**_...We're friends!"

"I'm sorry, Mistress," the woman shook her head, "my kind can't do that. Not since your kind freed us from the eleven who abused us as servants all those hundreds of years ago. We are loyal servants to the vampires, our respect for your kind is great."

Jo sighed, "I don't know how you can respect our kind, Kendra, when all we did for so many hundreds of years is war with eachother and kill eachother...Over who knows what."

Kendra took the bags from Jo and set them down in the corner of the living room and sat down on a wide and well cushioned dark blue couch with Jo.

"Mistress," Kendra said softly, "our kind does not understand why you war amongst yourselves, we also know that your kind has no idea why either. However, we all know that one way or another the war would have to end someday...Your kind keeps our kind safe, you don't allow us to leave _Neutral Grounds_ because you don't want us hurt or killed. You let us breed, be free, and have the option if we want to serve your kind or not." Kendra paused, "the elves were cruel to us and never gave us that option, we were whipped and worked until one either dropped dead or found a way to change and run far, far away. Then, when your kind found about all...The abuse...The killing...You all fought the elves and took us as your own, you care for us...You gave us our own homes and treat us with respect and treat us as equals-"

"You _**ARE**_ equals!" Jo replied, "slavery is wrong, and what the elves were doing to you all was slavery, Kendra. We don't understand why your kind wishes to stay as slaves for our kind when...We don't believe in slavery-"

"We are _not_ slaves, Mistress," Kendra replied, her ocean blue eyes filled with passion, "we are servants, we are friends. We are...Like your bulters and maids. We are there when noone else is, we are your _friends_. You freed us from slavery and gave us back our lives, in turn we want to help you all. Serving your kind is an honor, a high honor...Your kind does not treat us like slaves and never has," she shook her head, "you treat us with dignity and respect, you let us be free, we choose to help you, to stay around, to be servants. Besides, we do have days off," she smiled.

Jo laughed, "yes! That you do, Kendra!"

"Now off the past and into the present," Kendra smiled, she crossed her legs and looked at Jo again, "if peace happens...Who will be the _Dahres-Naga_?"

"We all have a strong feeling my sister Floaty will be the _Dahres-Naga_, she'll be a good queen."

Kendra nodded, "a very good queen," she said in agreement, "she'll be a kind and loving ruler."

Jo laughed, "I don't think she'd appreciate being called a ruler over people, she's going to feel very strange about the whole thing for a while."

Kendra paused and lifted her nose into the air and sniffed.

"What's wrong?"

Kenda paused, "that smell," her voice went from human to a wolf's growl, "posion, deadman's blood mixed with _SilverCane_ (**SilverCane was created by the **_**Tahkers**_** it knocks Vampires out when mixed with deadman's blood and almost kills them. Tahkers use this to give vampires a slow death. See why the vampires hate them?).**"

Jo's breath caught in throat and beated quickly from terror, "we need to get out of here-" she started when a dart landed in Kendra's neck when the werewolf woman went to stand up; she collapsed to the floor knocked out. Jo rushed towards the door, it flew open and Trench smiled at her thirty of his loyal vampires behind him and quickly pouring into the apartment. Jo turned and ran for the window that led to the fire escape, Murlough stood in front of the window ten of his warriors stood in line behind him.

"Hello _Aphrodite-Rah_, you shouldn't have tried to make peace with Spot's clan," Murlough smiled as he clasped his hands behind his back, calmly. "As the old saying goes, however, if you do the crime, you pay the time."

Jo glanced around the room the vampires were all in and circling her, more elven warriors had poured into the room and stood with the vampires. _FLOATY HELP!_ Jo screamed in herself not knowing what to do.

Floaty gave a soft curse as her wand broke, "damn it." She muttered, "I was hoping this one would last more than a month this time," she frowned. Trying to clean Spot's basement was like trying to clean up the streets of New York and make them look all sparkly, which would never happen. She looked at Spot's basement, it was filled with crates, boxes, and other things that were just put down and left wherever someone put them.

_FLOATY HELP! _

Floaty jumped ten feet high when she heard her sister's cry in her mind, she held her hand out to the door leading into the house, her staff was leaning against the doorway. It flew straight into her hand, along with her fedora, she quickly put on the fedora, clutched onto the staff and grabbed her extra wand, shouting a few words she vanished from the garage as Specs was walking in.

"Hey Floaty would should I'se do wid dis-" he started before she vanished in front of his eyes. "...Ok then." He set it down ontop of a crate and walked off.

Jo jumped away from the green haired elf that had tried to cut her with his long dagger coated in Dead Man's Blood. She had bruises and scrapes, Trench was walking towards her.

"Just say yes to me, Jo, and forget this silly peace plan of your sister's and you'll be fine. I'll make sure noone ever touches you or hurts you again," he smiled.

Jo glared at him hate in her eyes, "never!" She growled, "never!" Trench looked like the devil at that moment, his black hair was slicked back, his dark brown eyes focused on her, the suit he wore...She backed away only to bump into Murlough, she jumped the other way and stared at him. She was about to give up that help wasn't going to come when a bright golden ball formed in middle of the room, she blinked and shielded her eyes. The ball had rays of light coming out of it, a strong wind picked up that knocked most of the vampires and the Elven Warriors down. A moment later her sister formed, she was standing calmly and clutching onto her staff, her eyes hidden under the shadow of her fedora's brim, however her irses were glowing bright purple and her pupils were glowing white letting Jo know that her sister was more than pissed.

Jo took a step back she had never seen her sister _this_ angry before. Floaty was still lightly glowing a golden color, a soft wind swirled around her like a personal hurricane, it lifted her duster. Floaty's arm raised and pointed the tip of her staff at Trench, "back away from my sister, Trench," she exclaimed, her voice echoing. Jo quickly moved away as the mini-hurricane or tornado that was circling around Floaty unwrapped itself from around her and blasted out to Trench. Jo quickly ducked as the man flew over her head and past her, his back smacked into the wall, he groaned as his body slumped to the floor before he went unconcious. Jo suddenly realized why so many were more afraid of her sister than they were of her; she had a lot of respect in the vampire community, Jo did, but Floaty would obviously always out do her in that department. Though Floaty always argued that.

"Now, _Tuuli-Rah_," exclaimed Murlough, Jo noticed that Murlough's voice was slightly shaking, "just calm down."

"How dare you tell me to calm down!" Floaty growled, "I saw what you tried to do to my sister! If you think I can't read minds, you're wrong, as a wizard there's a Hell of a _lot_ of things I _can_ do. You made a false plan with Trench you wanted his help, you never intended to give my sister to him. You wanted to keep Jo and me for yourself. You figured you could kill Trench off and easily gather your elves and what was left of his die-hard-loyal-vampires up and become king of our race just like your king of your own! "

Jo stared at Murlough in hate, she didn't like Trench but what Murlough did to him...That was just plain wrong. Of course suddenly turning him into a human before he knew what was happening was pretty mean too but it was for a good cause. Jo paused and stared wide eyed as her sister's staff started to glow like a kleidoscope and almost looked like a thick liquid of some sort as it changed into a long silver sword with twists of crystal around the blade. Murlough obviously recognized the sword since he quickly took a step back.

"That's Princess Serenade's sword," Murlough rasped, "Princess Serenade...My baby..."

"Yes it was and is the Princess's sword," Floaty replied, glaring at Murlough, "you abused her every day, hit her, yelled at her, hurt her. When Trench turned me I was standing at death's doorstep just waiting for that door to open. Your daughter was a friend of Merlin's, she was in bad health because of you..." Floaty paused and Jo heard her voice crack, it was filled with emotion, anger and sadness mostly. "She was dying...From depression, and a depressed person whose being abused mentally _and_ physically can die of grief to let you know. Merlin wouldn't hear of her life being ended by the grief you caused her, and he wouldn't let me die either. He made Serenade's body die but he didn't let her spirit leave he but Serenade's spirit right in with me." She put a hand over her heart, "making me half wizardess...Serenade screams and cries each time I get near you. She's still afraid of you."

Jo stared wide eyed at her sister, the room spun, her sister...had the Elf Princess Serenade in her as well? Who had Jo been talking too for all these years? _Just_ her sister or Serenade _and_ her sister? She expected to hit the floor as her legs went out from beneath her, instead a chair from the corner of the room slid forward and got to her just in time to catch her. Jo sat in the chair and put her hands on her forehead.

"Please...let me speak to her," Murlough said softly.

"You don't like change," Floaty growled, "remember? Talking to your daughter again would be a big change."

"Losing my daughter was a huge change!"

Floaty glared before shutting her eyes, Jo watched with wide eyed fascination as her sister's body vanished in a ball of golden and light blue light. A moment later her sister still stood in front of her, only her physical looks (as well as spirit) had changed. Her hair was straight and looked like spun silver, her eyes were golden, her fangs were still there, she wore a long white gown, the sleeves of the gown that went down to her elbows were strands of long pearls. Atop her head was a pearl crown in shape of celtic designs.

"Serenade," Murlough whispered, "my daughter...I need your forgivness."

Jo's mouth went dry when Serenade's eyes glared coldly at her father.

"My forgiveness is something you shall never fully have, but for me to move on I must forgive you."

Murlough stared, "you can't pass on!"

"It is time for me to pass on, this Female is strong, she will still be half wizard, it was not I who made her half wizard," Serenade said this while staring straight at Jo, "it was Merlin, he looked ahead into the future and saw Floaty was going to find a way to help bring peace to the Vampire community. I was dying from grief, but also because I was extremely ill; I tried to tell you but you would not hear of it." She looked to Murlough as she said that. She looked back at Jo, "yes, you have spoken to me on different occasions, only a handful of times however. Your sister is an amazing woman, but alone she is not as powerful as she is when you two work together. When you two work together you are invincible and she needs you, don't ever think she doesn't. You are her world, she loves you more than words can say and always finds ways to protect you."

Jo felt tears trailing down her cheeks she had a strange feeling that...Everything...Was going to be alright. She watched as the golden light went around her sister a moment later Floaty collapsed to the ground a glowing silver spirit, Serenade's spirit, climbed out of her sister's body as if leaving a shell. She walked towards her father slowly, Jo tensed and screamed when the spirit burst into flames when it grabbed it's father. The spirit vanished in seconds, and Murlough was encased in a glowing fire, the flames weren't red and orange anymore, they were green and black, the flames of black magic. Murlough howled and screamed before his body became wispy like smoke and vanished.

"Floaty?!" Jo asked running over to her sister, she looked to see Trench's vampires were leaving, the Elven warriors were quickly leaving, they seemed happy, a few of them said something about finally being free. She shook her sister lightly, "Floaty, please."

"Jo?" Floaty asked softly as her eyes slowly blinked open.

"Yea, sis, it's me!"

"Oh good," she muttered, "Serenade...Gone?"

"Yes," Jo nodded, "she um...Took her father with her."

"She was planning to do that...He's...Been abusing his people and forcing them...To fight for causes they didn't...Believe in."

"Floaty, are you hurt?"

"Tired," Floaty replied, "a little achy, I'll live, question is how are you?"

"I'm fine," Jo replied, watching Serenade's sword burst into a thousand tiny pieces and left Floaty's staff behind. Trench moaned.

"Jo," Floaty said softly, reaching into her pocket she took out a small test tube with a cork on top of it and handed it to her sister.

"What? What's this?"

"The potion...To turn Trench human again," Floaty replied, "he'll die if you don't...Murlough...When I first...teleported here I saw him slip a little bit of Dead Man's blood into a small cut on Trench's hand."

"I-I can't give this to him, I'm not magical, I'm not a wizard, I-"

"You can," Floaty replied wincing as she shakily stood up, "I can't right now, I'm literally out of magic at the moment. I'm exhausted, magic is physical energy and I don't have much of that right now. All you need to do is make sure he drinks it, while he drinks it softly sing and chant, 'from vampire to human this spell will not cause you any harm, may you live a long life and find the one you love.' "

Jo nodded and walked over to Trench, his dark brown eyes were halfway open and slowly glazing over, "Jo?" He asked, his voice slurred.

"Yes, you need to drink this, you'll die otherwise," Jo replied.

"Wha...issss...it?"

"Medicine," replied Jo, "to counter act the dead man's blood."

"Ok," replied Trench as Jo put the lip of the test tube up to his mouth and slowly tipped it up she watched him drink it and slowly sang in a chant, "from vampire to human this spell not cause you any harm, may you live a llong life and find the one you love."

"Jo, visualize him human with a wife and kids, think of him as happy...It will make the spell stronger," Floaty's vocie exclaimed.

Jo nodded and did so, when the tube was empty she backed away as Trench screamed and grabbed his stomach.

"FLOATY!" Jo shrieked.

"It's normal!" Floaty exclaimed.

"What da hells goin on heah?!" Jack asked as he ran in, he hugged Jo tightly to him, "ah youse ok?"  
Jo explained to him all that had happened, he stared in shock, "why is it I'se always missin' awll da action?" He asked.

Trench gave a final cry before giving a sigh, he opened his mouth, his fangs were gone. His eyes opened and they were a shade lighter, he was human again.

"Why do I feel so off?"

"Because you're human again," Floaty replied.

"What?" Trench asked, his voice hard and cold with anger.

"You were going to die if we didn't do something," Floaty replied, not revealing that they had been planning to make him human again.

Trench growled, "I'll just have someone turn me again."

"Won't work," Floaty replied, "you can't be a vampire again, another vampire could try a million times, a million vampires could try a billion times, it would not work you're human again."

"Is everything alright here? I heard some rather odd noises, your room mate Kendra came to me saying something about a fight," exclaimed Jo's red headed human neighbor, Tillie.

Trench gasped the woman was gorgeous! Floaty, Jo, and Jack watched as he stood up and smoothed out his suit and walked over to Tillie. He didn't show any signs of the pain he had before, he bowed and took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"How about...We talk at my place?" Tillie asked with a smile.

"It would be more...Quiet," Trench smiled, "let me escort you there."

"How about I escort you since you have no idea where you're going?" Tillie asked with a smile as the two walked out.

"Well, dat was interestin'," Jack commented.

"What about the war?" Jo asked.

Jack smiled, "dats what I'se was comin' ta tell ya, Jo, it's over."

"It's trully over? Trully?" Jo asked in shock.

Jack nodded, "trully, it's over. Spot and Star Gazer signed a peace treaty and made two clans into one, weddin's start with Spot's and Floaty's tommarrow along wid deir coronation ceremony." He smiled.

"Coronation...Oh no..I'm not fit to be royalty, Jo would make a _much_ better queen then I would!" Floaty exclaimed nervously.

Jo shook her head, "no sis, you were meant to be _Dahres-Naga_, not me." She smiled, "You've got what it takes to be Queen of our race...I'll always be here to support you and help you. You'll do great."

Floaty blushed and looked even more nervous, "I'll always be here to help you too, sis."

Jack and Jo blinked as Floaty passed out.

"Awright, she don't pass out aftah spells but aftah bein told shes gonna be _Dahres-Naga_ down she goes," frowned Jack in confusion.

Jo chuckled, "you'd pass out too if you found out that tommarrow you would be the Queen of over a hundred thousand vampires."


End file.
